1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accomulating conveyors, and particularly to an improved accumulating roller conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known accumulating conveyors have a number of limitations and disadvantages. For example, some known accumulating conveyors employ carrier rollers which continue to rotate while the product is being accumulated, thus causing frictional damage to the packaging of the product while others fail to generate sufficient motive force on the carrier rollers when conveying heavier loads. Further, some known accumulating conveyors work satisfactorily only in one direction, not being reversible. Others are not adjustable for varying product weight and size. Still others require larger horsepower drives, or have practical length limitations because of the inefficiency of the connections of a plurality of driving belts being employed. Finally, some known accumulating conveyors make it impracticable, if not impossible, to vary the driving force imparted to the carrier rollers. Examples of known accumulating conveyors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,614,816, issued Jan. 18, 1929 and 3,563,365, issued Feb. 16, 1971.